


You fill up my senses

by Saltylocks



Series: A story about him [4]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Is that a thing, Light Vore, M/M, Sex light, Soft Vore, The Man in the Tan Jacket is made of light, The Moonlite All-Nite Diner, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, Untypical Night Vale weirdness, Vore, Weird Biology, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Man in the Tan Jacket and the Apache Tracker get to know each other more intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You fill up my senses

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know how weird this is, but sometimes, stuff need to be weird.
> 
> I tagged this as soft vore or light vore, but if you know something better to call it, send me a comment!
> 
> For clarification, James=The Apache Tracker and Joshua=The Man in the Tan Jacket.

“I am so screwed,” Joshua said, sliding into the booth of the Moonlite All-nite Diner where the Faceless Old Woman that Secretly Lives in your Home was sitting.

She looked at him, curly gray hair in a bonnet and cat-eyed glasses to mark where her eyes should be. The perfect look for the 50's inspired place the diner imitated that morning.

“M-hm?” she intoned in his mind. “Regarding what exactly?”

“Don't give me that, like you don't know.”

Joshua threw his hands up, knocking over an unsuspecting waitress' tray of drinks. He kept quiet and she rushed off, looking annoyed at herself. The faceless woman just watched him as he leaned his head against the worn down mahogany table between them and groaned.

“I'll take it as though it's going well with the Apache Tracker, then?” she asked innocently, slurping up the last of her strawberry shake which had never contained either strawberries or cow milk. 

“Yes,” Joshua said into the table.

“And this is a problem because...?”

“Because... you know.”

“He dies. So what?”

The faceless woman waved at another waitress in an nonchalant gesture.

“People die all the time, sweetie. In this town especially. Just be thankful for the short span of time you have with him.”

“Yeah, I guess...”

“What can I bring ya?” the cute Native American waitress asked.

“Some tea and a Coco-Loco for my friend here.”

“Oh, hello there,” the waitress chirped at Joshua, “I didn't even notice you sitting there, which is pretty strange since you are quite tall and... hey, you kind of look like Cecil Palmer! Local celebrity around here. Are you guys related? He comes here sometimes, you know, with his friend, Carlos, although thinking about it, friend might not the right word. Anyway, I love his show, so different from all the normal ones...”

Joshua just glared at her, and the young girl trailed off, blushing.

“Pardon my friend, he's not very happy this morning,” the faceless woman said.

“Don't worry, I have those mornings too,” the waitress confessed, before smiling and leaving with the menus.

“You could have been nicer to the poor girl,” the faceless woman tutted.

“What's the point?” Joshua said, placing his face back on the table. “She won't remember me anyway.”

His quieted for just a second, but not fast enough for the faceless woman not to notice. 

“So, what happened between you and what's-his-face?”

Joshua cleared his throat and looked up.

“James, um, he didn't forget me. He remembered me. I think there were some light and skin contact involved and it was...”

“Please spare me the details,” the faceless woman said, hushing at him. “Ugh, human interaction is so messy.”

“...says the person who like to write messages in old dry milk on people's living room tables,” Joshua scuffed.

“It's my aesthetic!” she defended herself.

“Okay, so here are your drinks,” the waitress announced as she came back. “One All-Nite Long Island Super Sweet Tea and a Coco Chanel Cinnamon Crazy Choco-Loco for...”

The waitress trailed off again, looking around the table and then the restaurant. Joshua was just going to let her, until he got a stern look from the faceless woman.

“Right here,” he said, and the waitress looked back at him like he had suddenly popped into existence.

“Oh, hello!” she said, patting him on the shoulder lightly, “There you are. Here's your drink, sir!”

“Thank you,” Joshua said and looked down her shirt for a name, “Annie.”

“No problemo, have a nice meal!” she chirped and dashed off. 

The shake was okay, but Joshua found he couldn't really taste it. He had gotten away while his lover was sleeping but he already ached to get back to him, especially if this was the only time they had together.

“I just, I know he saves my dad and this town through his heroic death,” Joshua said, sighing, “ there's like, no doubt about how important he is for this town. I just wish... I wish there was something I could do. Because I don't want him to go.”

He stood up stood up to leave, dropping some money under the ashtray in the middle of the table. A loud burp was heard, echoing through the mostly empty saloon.

“Hey, Josh,” the faceless woman said. 

“Yes?”

“I'll try to think of something, okay? To keep your friend around.”

“Thanks,” Joshua nodded.

~ooo~

“Josh!”

No one ever called his name like that, so happily and carefree. Joshua knew shouldn't be thrilled, he knew that his chest shouldn't tighten the way it did, not when it wouldn't last. He had walked around the whole day, thinking, but finally decided that he still wanted to spend as much time as he could with the man, even if he knew it was a limited span.

“Hi Jamie,” he said, trying to sound happy.

The Apache Tracker held a bowl in his hands. As Joshua got closer to the house, he noticed there was a familiar scent in the air. 

“You're making something?”

“Yeah. It's Valentine's Day.” 

“It is?”

“M-hm,” the Apache Tracker said, and then he looked very deeply into the eyes of the Man in the Tan Jacket, his cheeks reddening a little. “Will you be my Valentine?”

Joshua couldn't help but give a small crooked grin, because his boyfriend was too adorable. 

“I don't know,” he said, getting closer to the Apache Tracker. “What's in it for me?”

James looked like he was going to say something evasive at first, looking down for a second. Then he looked up again, and nudged his nose against the other man's.

“Well, I am,” he said, and in his eyes was this weird longing that the Man in the Tan Jacket couldn't stand, and he quickly closed the remaining space between them, devouring his mouth and covering his face and neck in light kisses. The Apache Tracker put down the bowl somewhere as they moved through the small cottage, dancing around to the bed. 

“Won't the food... get cold?” Joshua panted against James' ear.

“It's cold cut.”

“Oh, you smart man!”

Joshua pushed down the Apache Tracker against the bed, tugged of his tan shoes and tie and was on top of him a second later. His heightened senses noticed a particularly enticing scent behind his lover's ear and he kissed and rubbed against it as he unbuttoned their trousers. There was a need surging through him, he needed to touch as much of James' skin as possible. He worked his hands in between the mattress and James' back and lifted him just enough to remove the t-shirt.

“What about the bowl?” he asked, kissing his way down James' hairy chest, grabbing hold of a nipple. 

“Just some batter for a chocolate cake,” James whimpered, pressing up against Joshua's mouth. “It's fine, it can wait...”

“You planned this, didn't you?” Joshua hummed, nibbling on the little hard knob in his mouth. “In case I wasn't hungry?”

“You seem pretty hungry to me,” James laughed and turned them over so the limber man was under him. 

The Apache Tracker kissed him just as ferociously as Joshua had, all over his ears and neck, and Joshua arched his back up against the other man. James ground down at the same time, producing a moan that reverberated through both of them. Joshua reached up to nibble on James' earlobe, which produced the most lovely sounds he had ever heard, and they embraced closely, lusting for contact. The Man in the Tan Jacket didn't want to think about the Apache Tracker's limited time, not when he had him in his arms and he actually remembered his face and name. He only wished they could stay like that forever, naked on the small bed, in the small house. Maybe that was why he grabbed his boyfriend even tighter, reached up to kiss his neck, his chin and his lips with reverence, almost in worship. The Native American headdress looked majestic against the wooden ceiling. The pressure, the compact and very real man on top of him, it felt wonderful, and he closed his eyes to focus on that feeling.

The Apache Tracker noticed Joshua grabbing him and the soft light emanating from his skin, but it didn't feel wrong or threatening so he chose to ignore it in favor of his more pressing needs. By now he was used to what happened when Joshua let himself go, and he actually welcomed it, because he wanted Joshua to feel safe and relaxed. The Apache Tracker felt his skin tingling from the light, poking and pulsing against his skin, following Joshua's touches and kisses like thin ghostly fingers. James couldn't help but moan and push closer, seeking the sensation, wanting more of the heated feeling. The light covered his boyfriend and he almost seemed out of it, working his jaw and scrunching his face together. The Apache Tracker felt the straining rock hard length pressing against his inner thigh. There were no question that Josh was enjoying himself as much as he did. The Apache Tracker tried not to shiver as the slightly-warmer-than-skin appendages made of light brushed over his skin, over his arms, up his neck and down his back. Joshua kissed and sucked at his skin, almost like they could melt together, and James wasn't sure where he began and the Man in the Tan Jacket began anymore, and it was exhilarating and scary and mind-blowing, all at the same time. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, his lower belly slowly contracting more and more, building up inside him, a low burn he tried to fight against so he wouldn't have to let the feeling go. 

Then, Joshua stirred. He seemed to be reluctantly removing himself, letting a little bit of air in between them, and the separation was almost painful, like they were one being and the arm wanted to spring loose of the torso. It made the Apache Tracker want to close the space between them as soon as possible. Joshua's eyelids fluttered open and his eyes caught his for just a second, his eyes big and dark and heavylidded with lust. The Apache Tracker kissed him, feather light lips on Joshua's eyelids and cheeks, and the his boyfriend just sighed and kissed him back. The kisses grew fiercer and their changed positions allowed for their hard members to touch. The Apache Tracker couldn't help but gasp a little into his boyfriend's mouth, he felt so sensitive. He was afraid it would spring Joshua from his trance like state, but the other man only seemed spurred on by his reaction, slowly tracing the Apache Tracker's back and over his tailbone. The warm light ventured even further down as Joshua's hands moved to grab his cheeks, steadying him as he was turned on his back. They rubbed together again, more urgent this time, not wanting to separate but still in need to remove some of the mindless need. If the Apache Tracker had been more at his senses he might have wondered about the fact that Joshua seemed less heavy, not causing more than a barely noticeable weight on his body, though he still felt Joshua's presence, the warmth and light all around him. James remembered that time a week or so when Joshua had pulled away from him as soon as he had lit up, and he was amazed at how wonderful it was when he didn't. The warmth ventured further and the Apache Tracker squirmed as he felt the area around his entrance warm up due to his boyfriend's touches. Joshua's mouth was still on his and he could hear his breathing quieting in an effort to slow down, not wanting to do anything the Apache Tracker didn't allow.

And James really _wanted_ it, his straining cock hard against his stomach, the pressure just out of reach, his boyfriend surrounding him, dissipated into light and heat, weird and just right, of course he wouldn't say no, especially when these chances didn't seem to come along every day. James wasn't sure how he could produce words but he let his words flow freely from his mind in croaked whispers, to encourage the other man to please just...

“Yes, please, mmmh, yes, oh, oh, _fuuuuck me-_ ”

There was a short hum from Josh and then the light was moving inside, somehow physical. It was squiggling, and opening him up, pressing against his insides and curling up inside him, and then there was another and another, thin, slow, soft, like Jell-o or rubber, filling him. The Apache Tracker's heart was pounding, his breath coming out in short bursts, as one of the things came close to his prostate, and he churned, almost climaxing, and arched his back, only allowing more of them to writhe their way in. He was no longer in control of his body, his eyes rolled back into his head as he arched and moved around to accommodate the swelling girth. Joshua was still close, kissing, nibbling, his mouth hot and the pace infuriatingly slow against the oversensitive skin of the Apache Tracker's groin. He gained some of his wits back and tried to pull his boyfriend closer, but his hands either seemed to miss or go right through the soft light dancing all over him now, like he was making love to a spirit. He was too far gone to care, but after waving around for a bit he let his arms fall, breathing hard and whining every time the warm light touched against his sweetspot. 

“Josh,” James panted, “I can't take much more...”

The touches stilled, and so did the pressure against his groin. He could almost feel the hesitation in the air, like Joshua needed to think about his next move, and James were much too needy for that, his cock throbbing, his heart beating out of his chest, and that horrendously fantastic pressure inside him, all of which he wasn't sure if he could be able to live through if he didn't get attention Right. Fucking. Now.

“Don't stop, don't stop, don't _ever_ stop,” he hissed, “I swear to all the gods of this town, if you stop I'm going to kill you right here on the spot...”

That seemed to evoke some kind of response, almost like a current, and he wasn't sure whether it was through him or through Joshua, but he didn't care because there were rubbing against his insides again, and he could feel the weight on his body increasing, so it seemed his boyfriend was corporeal again, and he touched Joshua's head as his boyfriend gave him a deep snog before hastily dragging all of the lights inside him out. The Apache Tracker winced at the loss but didn't have time to complain before Joshua was back and poured a long wet streak of something cool and slippery down between his cheeks. The difference from the heat surrounding them moments ago was surprising but not unpleasant and the Apache Tracker only shivered slightly as Joshua's weight shifted and his actual fingers entered him, warm and rigid. 

“Doing alright?” the Man in the Tan Jacket murmured in his boyfriend's ear, and the Apache Tracker only responded with a mewl as Joshua's pointer grazed his prostate.

The weight shifted again, and the fingers were gone. The Apache Tracker could feel the blunt head brush against his opening, wet from the lube, and his insides pulsed expectantly, and then his boyfriend's length was inside, but far too shallow, but he dragged out a little and pushed back in. They breathed in unison, a haggard intake of air as Joshua moved back and forth and finally found the right spot. The Apache Tracker was almost sobbing now, the pressure almost right, his cock twitching between them. He moved his hips in a circular motion and could clearly see how it affected Joshua, so he did it again, a sweaty, desperate grin on his face. Joshua gave him a look, but the Apache Tracker knew he wasn't going anywhere, and couldn't help but take advantage of the situation, moving his body to make sure his boyfriend knew he needed more. Joshua's light had waned a little but now it flared back up, like a rush, and he was gone again, a specter of light and warmth. The Apache Tracker could feel the change, his body sinking through as he wasn't held up anymore but instead fucked by something more like sensation than physical being. His boyfriend was all around him now, vibrating through his body, the lights touching everything. They were pressing against his lips and inside his mouth and instead of just kissing him they rolled in his mouth and tumbled down his throat, curling inside his chest, around his heart and warming him from the inside out, and with every pump it followed the arteries out in his arms and legs and head and back again. The Apache Tracker could feel his boyfriend's light coursing through him, and he wasn't afraid, just unbelievably turned on. He felt his insides filling up more and more and eventually he couldn't contain the feeling, reaching his final tipping point, the orgasmic bliss making him thrust up into the darkness that surrounded him. A new convulsion, almost like an echo of his previous climax, surged through him, and there was a buzzing feeling in his whole body. He laid there for a while, listening to his own heart. His first coherent thought went to his boyfriend. Where had Joshua gone? He could still feel him, like he was close by, like he still was inside....but that had just been some crazy fantasy dream, that would disappear when he came down from feeling so horny... right? 

“Joshua?” he called out into the dark.

The Apache Tracker reached up to study his arms and legs. Was he glowing? He hadn't never been glowing before. He licked his lips, still tasting Joshua on them. Everything was quiet. He closed his eyes. Why would Joshua even be able to go inside him? Even for this town, it sounded too weird. 

It had felt fantastic, though, still did. The Apache Tracker smiled to himself just at the thought of it, laying back down and touching himself where Joshua had. James still felt dazed and very horny, that was a new one, and he wanted to keep touching himself. Joshua would find him when he was ready, like he did. He couldn't shake the feeling that Joshua still was inside him, how wonderful it would have been if it was true, he imagined that his boyfriend was coursing trough his veins like some aged old whisky, making him glow and feel safe...

“So it wasn't all bad, then?” he could hear Joshua's voice, low and far away. 

“Not at all,” the Apache Tracker mumbled in his daze, “I've never felt like this before.”

“Me either,” Joshua said, stronger now, but when the Apache Tracker opened his eyes, he still couldn't see him.

“Where are you?” he asked into the dark.

“I'm not sure I want to say,” came the hesitant answer.

“Well, it felt like you fell right into me, like I swallowed you or something,” the Apache Tracker said, rubbing himself harder, not even sure that Joshua were there with him or if he was hearing things in his post-coital haze. “Even now, it feels like you are right under my skin. I know it sounds weird, but it's not so bad...”

“Maybe not so far from the truth, though,” Joshua whispered, his voice a little shaky.

That cleared some of the haze in James' mind.

“What, really? That wasn't just something I was making up?”

“Sorry, no.”

“Are you really inside me? Are you alright?” the Apache Tracker asked, more worried about his boyfriend than himself.

“Yes, and I'm fine, I'm sturdier than that, I just, I don't know how to... get out.”

The Apache Tracker swallowed. He knew he should probably feel worried, but he was far too turned on for that.

“Well, I don't feel bad right now,” he assured Joshua. 

“I can tell,” Joshua murmured. “It's like, it feels like I'm you but still me, like a second layer. I can even feel some of what you feel.”

“Well, whatever we do, I need to take care of this first,” the Apache Tracker said, laying a hand around his straining erection, “or I won't be able to think. I mean it's one thing to have you close, but how strange it might sound, it's even hotter to know you are part of me. I can feel you around my heart, in my skin, my fingers...”

Joshua was quiet.

“Do I sound like a freak?” the Apache Tracker mumbled into the dark room, barely lit up by the glowing lights in his veins. 

“Of course not,” came the muffled answer, “I just got... distracted.”

“Yeah? What if I do this?”

James couldn't help himself, knowing Joshua could feel his touches, and he just gave in to the sensation of it all. Joshua made some alarmed noises, but he was far too gone to care, and inside him he felt like his whole body liquefied and convulsed, and then he arched and soared, it was magnificent, it was light and gold and then just darkness. He came down and it might have been five seconds or a thousand years, his body felt sore and new and wonderful and light. He curled up his body and wrapped his arms around the man next to him, a panting, sweaty, solid man, who seemed to be fine except that he trembled a little.

“What just happened?” the Apache Tracker mumbled, too beaten up to worry as long as Joshua was back. 

“I'm not...,” Joshua tried, and coughed, “I don't know, oh gods, did I hurt you?”

“What, no, not at all, I loved it, I mean, um, it felt pretty sweet.”

Joshua turned to look at him, and a small smirk formed on his anxious face. 

“I did notice that you seemed to enjoy it,” he said.

“Well, yeah. I felt, it felt...”

The Apache Tracker struggled to express himself. How had it felt? Otherworldly, like nothing else he had ever experienced, like something he never knew existed and now wasn't sure he could live without.

“I did love it,” he finally confessed. “If I could have you inside me all the time I would probably do it, even if it might kill me, or you, or both of us.”

Joshua reached out and touched his boyfriend's cheek. His eyes looked a little wet.

“You think I'm crazy,” James snorted when Joshua kept quiet.

“No, because I liked it too, but what if I... I don't know myself or these powers.”

Joshua swallowed. 

“I only ever used them for destruction. I told you about my sister. I know you won't die, but what if I hurt you and you don't like me anymore?”

The Apache Tracker hummed, pulling his gawky, babbling boyfriend closer.

“At this point there is nothing you can do or tell me that will make me love you less,” he stated.

Joshua hummed and smiled and they kissed and then they soon both fell asleep. The Apache Tracker's last thoughts wondered dimly at what Joshua had said. _I know you won't die._ It echoed in his sleepy mind, lodging itself deep in his subconscious. _I know you won't die._

What had he meant by that?

**Author's Note:**

> If by any chance you read this and liked it, please leave a kudos<3


End file.
